The automobile is one of the most important means for transportation and has been popularly used everywhere by people. It is indeed vary embarrassing that one's car is out of order while driving. Among various possible troubles, battery failure is most commonly encountered. More particularly in the cold weather, the low voltage of a battery power can be insufficient to start a car. The most convenient way to charge up a car battery under emergent condition is to use a jumper cable to connect the battery in question to the battery of other car. Therefore, the jumper cable has become one of the requisite tools a car driver has to have on hand.
However, following technology development, the structure of car engine system is getting more compact. Every vehicle designer is trying to fully utilize the limited space of a car. As a consequence, the car battery is also being designed to match with the change of the mechanical structure of a car. In order to minimize space consumption or for other related reasons, more and more battery terminals are to be set on the lateral side of the battery. And this type of battery is set in an engine room, it is normally set to be close to other component parts. However, conventional booster cable clamps are either not very convenient for use to clamp or can not clamp on this type of said mounted battery terminals when the battery is set in the engine room.